Kudo Haruka
Kudo Haruka (工藤遥) is a 10th generation member of Morning Musume, and a former member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project. She was first introduced at the 2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 3gatsu ~Yokohama Gold!~ concert. Profile *'Name:' Kudo Haruka (工藤遥) *'Nickname:' Kudou (くどぅー), Harukachii (given to her by her fans) *'Birthdate:' October 27, 1999 (age 20) *'Zodiac:' Scorpio *'Blood Type:' A *'Hello! Project Status:' **2010-03-27: Egg **2011-09-26: Member **2011-09-26: Morning Musume Member **2017-12-11: Graduated from Morning Musume and Hello! Project *'Up-Front Agency Status:' **2010-03-27: Member *'Years in Morning Musume:' 6 Years *'Morning Musume Color:' Orange *'Hobbies: '''Watching DVDs *'Special skills: Swimming, cartwheels *'Favorite color: '''Light blue, orange, lime green *'Favorite food: 'Meat, green tea *'Favorite Morning Musume song: "Shabondama" *'Favorite words: "'There is only advancement" *'Motto: "'Be cheerful and lively!" *'Looks up to:' Tanaka Reina **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2010–2011) **Morning Musume (2011–2017) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2017) History 2010 On March 27, 2010, at the 2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 3gatsu ~Yokohama Gold!~ concert, Kudo Haruka was introduced as a new member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. Kudo debuted in concert on May 1, 2010, at the Hello Fest in Odaiba Gurume Park festival. 2011 Kudo was selected from Morning Musume's 10th generation audition to join the group on September 29, 2011, along with Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi and Sato Masaki. The tenth generation made their official presentation on the same day they were announced as new members in the "Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai Believe ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~" concert, and they participated in a performance of the song "Tomo". In the final concert, they also participated in "Tomo" and the end of "Namidacchi". Kudo starred in a stage play titled Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ along with Niigaki Risa, Tanaka Reina, and the 9th Generation members. Kudo was in a stage play featuring Nakajima Saki, Okai Chisato and Miyamoto Karin, titled 1974 Ikunayo. The play ran from 12/14-18. 2012-17 On April 18, it was announced that Tanaka Reina, the 9th generation, and 10th generation members would participate in a stage play titled Stacey’s Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki. The musical ran from June 6-12. on August 24, it was anounced that Kudo would be taking a break from Morning Musume activities due to a possible meniscus tear. According to Kudo, she had been suffering from pain in her left knee for quite some time. On April 29, during the daytime show of Morning Musume '17 Concert Tour Haru ~THE INSPIRATION!~, 10th generation member Kudo Haruka made a sudden announcement that she will be graduating from Morning Musume '17 and Hello! Project at the end of their fall 2017 tour so as to be a musical actress. On December 11, Kudo graduated at Nippon Budokan at the end of the Morning Musume' 17 autumn concert tour. Singles Participated In Morning Musume *Pyocopyoco Ultra (Debut) *Ren'ai Hunter *One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show *Wakuteka Take a chance *Help me!! *Brainstorming/Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai * Help me!! * Brainstorming/Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai * Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke/Ai no Gundan * Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa/Kimi wa Kawari Iyashinai/What is LOVE? * Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe/Password is 0 * TIKI BUN / Shabadaba Doo~ / Mikaeri Bijin * Seishun Kozou wa Naiteiru / Yuugure wa Ameagari / Ima Koko Kara * Oh my wish! / Sukatto My Heart / Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki * Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY / One and Only * Utakata Saturday Night! / The Vision / Tokyo to Iu Katasumi * Sexy Cat no Enzetsu / Mukidashi de Mukiatte / Sou ja nai * BRAND NEW MORNING / Jealousy Jealousy * Jama Shinai de Here We Go! / Dokyuu no Go Sign / Wakain da shi! (last single) Works Filmography TV Programs *2011–2012 Hello! Pro TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012- Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Internet *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) Radio *2012– Morning Musume no Morning Jogakuin ~Houkago Meeting~ (モーニング娘。のモーニング女学院～放課後ミーティング～) Theater *Ima ga Itsuka ni Naru Maeni (今がいつかになる前に) (2010) *2011.12.14-18 1974 (Ikunayo) (1974(イクナヨ)) *1974 (Ikunayo) (1974(イクナヨ)) (2010) *Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ (2011) *Stacey's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki (2012) DVDs *2012.06.22 Greeting ~Kudo Haruka~ (Greeting 〜工藤 遥〜) *2012.11.07 TBA Photobooks Solo *2012.10.25 TBA Group *2012.09.10 Morning Musume Kyuukies & Juukies 1st official Photo Book (モーニング娘。9・10期 1st official Photo Book) Trivia *Since she first joined, she is even shorter than fellow Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Miyamoto Karin. *Kudo was first known to be the "white ghost" because she is rather pale and likes to wear white. *She likes to swim. *Before going to sleep, she always drinks milk (to grow) and tea. *Her first time performing was on May 2, 2010 during the second day of the Golden Week events "Hello! Project Presents ~ Hello☆Fest in Odaiba Gurume Park". *She is known for her husky voice. *She believes she can't lose with her husky voice, and her sports skills. *During her introduction as a Morning Musume member she said she hopes to get many solo parts with her husky voice. *She is the 4th Morning Musume Member to be born after the groups formation. *Mitsui Aika said that if she could become another Hello! Project member, she would be Kudo. *She is the youngest current member of Morning Musume. *She is the youngest member in history of Morning Musume being at 11 years old. She broke Kago Ai's 11 year record of being the youngest to ever join Morning Musume. Adding to coincidence, 11 year record broken in 2011 by an 11 year and 11 months old girl. *At Takahashi Ai's graduation concert, she thanked Takahashi Ai for giving her a whole bag of sweets during a H!P concert. *Her name can mean 遥'' "far off, distant". It can also come from ''春 (haru) "spring" or 晴 (haru) "clear up" combined with 花 (ka) "flower" or 香 (ka) "smell, perfume". *Considers her charm point to be her smile. *She is considered the leader of the 10th generation by the other members in the generation, due to how she was the only one to be in Hello! Project before. *She is the third Morning Musume member to be from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, the first being Linlin and the second being Fukumura Mizuki. *Her name is often pronunced "Kudou" rather than the official "Kudo". *She is the first, out of all members of 10th generation, to get a solo DVD. *She is the only 10th generation member to not be born on the 7th of her birth month. *When asked about what aspect of her makeup she is most particular about, she said not to apply too much. *She has a habit of taking huge bites of apples after each performance. *She said in a video from Morning Musume's official Youtube Channel, that she auditioned for the 9th generation, but failed. This makes her the 2nd member of Morning Musume who had to audition for 2 times to come in the group. The first one being Tanaka Reina. *Before joining Morning Musume she competed in the Kanto Swimming Tournament 2010 in the 50m breaststroke, 9-10 year old females category. She ranked 202 out of 595 for elementary school students, and 305 overall. Has said she wants to compete again when she is 15 years old. *Is the first of her generation to get a solo photobook, and second out of both 9th and 10th generations. *She is the 2nd member to stay the youngest after new girls joining, Fukuda Asuka was the first then Haga Akane being the 3rd. External Links *10th Generation Blog Honorary Titles Category:Morning Musume Member Category:10th Generation Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation